


venus flytrap

by uttergarbo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Female Kokichi, Hardships of parenting, Impregnation, Lots of vagina love, Making Babies, Marriage, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Sex without a Condom, Sleep Deprivation, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lovechild, slow foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uttergarbo/pseuds/uttergarbo
Summary: When Shuichi saw Kokichi pulling that pregnancy test out of her bag three years ago, he already knew - he was going to be a father. What he could have never known, though, is the extent of tiredness they would feel, the highest points of stress they'd have to take together as a team. Even with the midnight meltdowns, the constant temper tantrums, there's still a nuturing love in his parental heart that can never be forgotten. A love that might help start the cycle all over again when his wife beckons him with eager eyes. A second round of this blissful hell... Oh, God help him.





	venus flytrap

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SAIOU DAY!! <3 what a blessed day this is. i haven't written a sexy fic with a female character before, so i decided to give this a shot with fem kichi! it was a fun challenge and i enjoyed researching too, both on parenting and on the lady bits in general. so yay, here's some wholesome saiou to celebrate today - i hope you enjoy!

 

 

Shuichi hasn’t slept in three years.

 

There’s little exaggeration to the thought. He thinks back on that night it first began, the night he found out. A memory that’s as fresh as though it happened the other day. Returning home after work, he recalls those first red flags that _something_ was worrying his love. His wife had a stressed shakiness to her voice, a peculiar stiffness around him. He picked up on it quickly, though Kokichi had to insist that she was okay and wanted to hear about his day. Finally, after common back-and-forth of, ‘what’s wrong?’, ‘nothing’, ‘you’re not okay’, ‘yes I am!’ - the dam broke. And as soon as he saw her reach into her bag and pull out _that_ device…

 

_Oh._

 

For a few moments, there was nothing but pin-drop silence as he stared at that stick.

 

Kokichi had to break the silence and confessed, albeit in hesitant mumbles, she didn’t want to dump the news on her husband after a long day of work. But also acknowledging it’s something impossible for her to keep in. Life-changing news is… life-changing, after all. They had talked of children before, distant future plans and tossing name ideas around at random. His partner cooing at every sighting of a kid or baby in public, shooting meaningful and beguiling stares up at her man.

 

Actually seeing the tiny symbol which carries so much weight… had been something different entirely. Shuichi recalls being paralyzed by reality gripping him, a double-edged sword twisted with raw emotion, cutting through him. On one side, fear and anxiety at the chance to fuck something up, the possibility of ruining a young life, even the mortality of his own existence sinking in. On the other, sharp sparks of unrelenting excitement, unbound joy at new opportunities, new experiences. New gates to open and explore, new memories to make with the love of his life and cherish forever. And love. A new understanding of that as well. Finally knowing the true unshaking, undying love of a parent.

 

...Of most parents unlike his own.

 

Kokichi had watched the realizations and emotions wrack him. Tears both settled in their eyes. Shuichi saw his quietness was having an effect on her. Immediately, he grabbed her and held her close. “We’re going to be a family,” He had gasped, Kokichi nodding, trying to hold back more emotion. He had laughed, relieved and uncharacteristically boisterous, a high of happiness consuming him. Kokichi herself erupted in giggles too, jittery with the overwhelming nature of it all. After a few moments rocking back and forth like that, Shuichi realizes breathlessly, “..We’re… we’re going to have a baby… we’re going to be parents… I-I can’t believe this…”

 

He pulled back, wiped a few tears from under violet pearls. “Heehehe… talk about shock. I have a _living being_ growing in me right now!” That had made him laugh again, glad to see Kokichi returning back to herself with the big news out in open air.

 

“Wow…” Shuichi had placed his hand right under his wife’s stomach. Knowing his future child was in the womb under his palm about knocked the breath out of him. Of course, no bump had been showing just yet, but he knew it was to come.

 

“It makes more sense now why I’ve been feeling like shit.” She pouted. It was true she had gotten a bit sick some days before. Something that once looked like a case of an upset stomach suddenly became glaringly obvious signs. Shuichi’s jaw dropped and he smacked his forehead.

 

“Oh my god, you’re right. I should have realized…”

 

“Yeah! Jeez, Mister Detective, you’ve known me for this long. Step up your game.”

 

Shuichi would have usually rolled his eyes, or maybe engaged in some playful banter. But right then and there, with new passion and light in his life, he brought her close and kissed her. He relished in the cut-off gasp she made just before his tongue entered her mouth… and continued to relish in all other parts of her body, too. He made sure she knew he loved her, that he wanted this future with her, showing it with every touch of his hands and tongue. Every swing of his hips, every gaze of his eyes, worshipping the lovely human that would birth his child. With his words too. Shuichi whispered stories of buying strollers and baby clothes in her ear, and she giggled happily, melted in between unashamed moans of pleasure.

 

He has no regrets about that night that was three years ago… but he knows something now he couldn’t have ever known then.

 

Even after decades of human experience, millions of years of evolution, no one can agree on the _right_ way to parent. Throughout those nine months of research, each class and blog told them different things. Everyone has varied views and approaches, besides the obvious facts of care versus neglect. And while everyone agrees parenting is hard, no one _really_ talks about the reality of it. People crack jokes about it while they have no idea. Yes, Kasumi is the joy of his life, and beyond a shadow of a doubt he loves her to the ends of this Earth. He’d protect her, fight for her, die for her. All the while he also carries guilt, having that occasional despair he does, when so many are never even given the chance... but, even still. To pretend those responsibilities don’t terrify him day by day would be a lie. It’s already an act he has to embrace on a daily basis to coworkers and clients, that he’s okay, but Shuichi can’t lie as easily to himself.

 

Sometimes Shuichi laughs to himself, almost madly, thinking of the warning he’d give his past self if he could - _Congratulations! Now prepare for hell._ _Forget the concept of you, of taking care of you. It is no longer the priority. Forget going out with friends, forget taking that shower, forget that meal in the fridge, forget the basic need to pee to the point you humiliate yourself in front of your wife._

 

(Thank God, an understanding and loving wife, but still.)

 

Yet… Shuichi knows, if he really were to magically travel back in time, meet his past self and likely cause disastrous future consequences… he wouldn’t be able to tell him any of that. The light shining in the eyes of an expecting couple is something beautiful, genuine - pure. He remembers spotting it too, time and time again in pools of deep lavender.

 

The same eyes, five in the morning on a Sunday, look quite different. Especially when being woken up by a screaming that doesn’t settle for _hours._

 

Trial after trial they endure, before Kichi mutters quietly, “...Can it be?”

 

Finally - for the first time that day, Kasumi looks sleepy after a snack. She lays tucked in her small, toddler-sized bed, stocked with plush toys, and the two cautiously watch from a distance as if waiting for a bomb to erupt. Curls of deep indigo start sticking to her cheek as she drools. At last, a soft breathing. The sound of a child sleeping. _Music to their ears._

 

They hurry out as quietly and quickly as possible. The door of the nursery is left open just a crack. They have the baby monitor right next to the bed, so even if something were to upset her, they’ll be able to hear on the portable device that’s always nearby.

 

Kokichi breathes out, a silent sigh. She places her hand on her forehead, and immediately Shuichi can tell she must have a grievous headache. Well, she’s not the only one. “Ah… I’ll go get some ibuprofen.” He tells her in a whisper, walking to the kitchen.

 

After the chaos they’ve just endured, the world feels too still. Like it’s paused. Shuichi reminds himself to enjoy this time while it lasts. The refreshing sound of cool water filling a cup hits his ears as he stands at their sink. Quickly, Shuichi swallows two pills with a sip. Then he turns on his heel to take it to his love-

 

And bumps right into her behind him. She lets out a surprised squeak as water splashes on her and all over her shirt. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t hear you, you’re so quiet- here…” Shuichi takes some paper towels and reaches forward to dry her off… and…

 

The gears in his brain grow slower at the sight in front of him. Slower, and slower, until he’s only standing there, staring. Gawking, really.

 

Kokichi usually sleeps in a tee and some underwear. Last night being no different, she put on a white shirt, meaning that now… Shuichi swallows, seeing faint hints of pink nipples, fabric sticking to skin, completely see through. Blood rushes from his head down below, and it’s a reminder that there’s _something else_ he’s been neglecting himself of lately.

 

His wife notices after a silence drying herself off, breasts bouncing slightly at the dabs of napkin. Her eyes catch Shuichi’s locked, dumbfounded gaze - and she grins, a knowing, sultry smile. “ _Oh,_ ” She purrs, realizing why he went quiet, stepping closer, “See something you like, detective?”

 

 _Boobs boobs boobs_  - is all Shuichi’s caveman brain can think of at the moment. Lacking words, he gives a shy nod.

 

“Hmm, I see. Let me try something.” Kokichi takes the cup from Shuichi’s weak grasp, and while cupping a hand under her breasts to lift them slightly… she lets out a few more dribbles, soaking it further. Shuichi can see those nipples completely now. They’ve grown hard quickly, not only visible but perking up from the sudden temperature change. “Ah, it’s cold~” She coos. Bold as ever, she rocks her body side to side, making the lovely sight bounce in a fashion that easily gets Shuichi lightheaded. He feels a twitch under his waistband.

 

“Shit, K-Kichi…” Shuichi stutters, almost to himself, reaching forward as mindless as a zombie. He rolls both his thumbs against nipples, causing Kokichi to tip her head back ever so slightly. She sets the cup aside and presses even closer. A wet, squishing sensation pushes at his chest. “Watch your language, mister, there’s a _child_ in this house,” Kokichi playfully warns in a quiet hiss, rolling her body against his. “Hey, touch me more. My Venus flytrap is in desperate need of attention.”

 

Shuichi stops and lets out a choked laugh. She’s been doing that a lot lately, referring to her privates with plant names, specifically ones that resemble a vulva in some way. In his mind’s eye Shuichi can practically see Kokichi looking up articles on her phone, _Top Ten Plants That Look Like A Vagina: Number Five Is Crazy!_

 

“So, what, I’m the fly in that analogy?” He questions, massaging his thumbs over the sensitive nubs again. Kokichi doesn’t respond at first, letting out soft mewls of approval. “Nishishi- _iii_ , ah… maybe, hm...” She breathes unevenly, “-maybe you’re more like the owner of my Venus flytrap… and the flies are an analogy for your sperm?”

 

“That… I don’t know.” Despite the mental image, Shuichi smirks down at her, enjoying seeing her squirm against him. Just from a few touches, and already she’s practically throwing her hips against the tent in his pants. He’s no better off, to be fair… and she knows Shuichi can’t deny this, there’s no denying the carnal need between them. As long as they have some time finally to themselves.

 

“Either way, she needs to be _fed_. Stop teasing and play with me…”

 

“You’re the one who began teasing _me_.” Shuichi reminds her and Kokichi rolls her eyes. He’s not one to deny the queen’s desires though. First he lifts the shirt up and off, his love holding her arms up to make it easier. He loves the sight of milky skin, stretch marks, and the natural curls of hair under her arms. Not to mention the way her breasts drop make him lick his lips. “Not my fault Shu-shu makes dumb faces when he sees boobies! See, he’s doing it again.” Kokichi giggles quietly at her observation, cutting herself off with a happy gasp as she’s lifted off the floor.

 

Since the bedroom is closer to the nursery and Shuichi doesn’t want to risk waking their child with the noise they’ll be making, he settles on using the living room sofa. It’s a piece of furniture that’s gotten a lot of use in their love life. Gently he lays her down, immediately crawling over her. He kisses her soft and slow, despite the way Kokichi licks and gives tempting bites. Shuichi sucks at her bottom lip, but pulls away before giving her the satisfaction of anything deeper.

 

“C’mooon...” Kichi whines as she pouts.

 

“Patience, dear.” Shuichi breathes close to her ear, nipping the outside. “I don’t know when I’ll get to savor you again.” He feels himself blush at his bold words despite himself. He wasn’t always this confident with sexual advances, but after knowing her for so many years, he’s not as afraid of saying exactly what he’s thinking. Besides, spending day after day with the mother of his child had grown their comfort with each other to a new level.

 

“Hmf. Shumai talks of me like I’m a steak.” Is all she can mumble, a half-hearted attempt at protest. Shuichi continues at the same pace, giving kisses underneath her ear, leading to her neck. He’s careful to move tips of dyed violet out of the path before landing wet smooches all over his canvas. A slow and satisfied sigh tells him it’s pleasant. He takes that as his cue to give hickies, taking in small sections of flesh and sucking. One here, one there, near the collarbone...

 

His lips continue their journey down, tongue flicking over an erect nipple. Shuichi takes it in his mouth and gives it some soft suction, reaching over with a free hand to play with the other one, rolling the nib in between fingers. Kokichi makes quiet moans as he does, her hips rolling against him impatiently. Usually when they have sex, it has to be a quickie, never knowing when their child would awake.  It can be a bit exhausting to constantly jump from no stimulation for days at a time to suddenly pounding Kichi over the counter. Selfishly, he wants to take his take his time right now. That, and he enjoys hearing his wife’s short breaths as he teases her.

 

Shuichi pulls away and begins to move down again. He presses wet kisses down her stomach, on her sides. He lets his lips brush ever so softly over the skin of her navel, hearing her give a short giggle at how his breath tickles her. He takes a second to glance down and he’s happy to see a small patch of wet showing through her red panties. Anticipation is a wonderful thing to build during foreplay, getting those happy bits excited for what’s about to happen with all his touches. Shuichi hums low in his throat, taking an index finger and pressing right against the moist spot. His wife groans, “You better get to the good part.”

 

His only response is to smile up at her, finding her pouting with a lively blush to her cheeks. Shuichi bites the hem of her panties, beginning to drag them down. Once she’s exposed, he uses his hands to take them off all the way.

 

And there Venus is, in all her glory. Lovely shades of pink and peach meet his eyes, the colors of tempting flesh and organ. He spots all the familiar goods. Curly strands of hair rest on her mons, that low mound of tissue leading to her labia. The outer lips, her _‘happy flaps’_ as Shuichi likes to call them sometimes, resembling the inside of a conch shell - another nickname Kichi has used in the past. Then there’s the innermost folds, extending outward from underneath her clit. Ah, that ball of sensitive tissue is something special, isn’t it? Shuichi adores hers. Every woman’s parts are different of course, just like with anyone, Kokichi is no exception. Her clitoris in particular was about the shape of a chickpea, and it likes to shyly hide under that familiar hood most the time. Right now, however, he can see that its grown slightly engorged, erect with excitement and starting to peek out at him.

 

Kokichi lets out a huff. “Shumai, didn’t your uncle teach you staring is rude?”

 

The comment succeeds in pulling a startled laugh from him. He got drawn into the visuals of it all for a second. “Sorry, it’s just… ah. You’re so beautiful.”

 

He watches her shift in something like embarrassment. Shuichi meets her eyes with a loving stare, and the sass that she was about to feed him seems to fade away. “Shuichi… just… just…” She lets out a sigh higher than the last few. “ _Please_ ,” She finally begs. Shuichi’s hard cock throbbing in his boxers at the sound. Honestly, he wasn’t expecting her to plead, but hey, he’ll take that as his cue.

 

First things first, he wants to make sure he could reach all of her comfortably. Shuichi decides to take one of the pillows off the couch and lifts Kokichi’s hips up, settling it under her. She moves quickly to accommodate, plopping her cute butt down on it. Instantly it makes a difference. Shuichi can see every inch of her now, the entire shape of the ellipse, the taint and even her lowest hole above two rounded cheeks. With her legs spread like this, the new angle is incredibly flattering.

 

He can feel her needing gaze staring down. So as Shuichi leans forward slowly, he looks up to make eye contact with her. Tantalizingly, all he does for the moment is give more wet kisses. He dots them along her inner thighs on both sides. Shuichi doesn’t break the stare he’s giving up to his wife even as his lips pepper the outer folds. Kichi grits her teeth and stiffens. “God, I swear I’m going to kill yo- _ooouhh_ …”

 

Shuichi relishes in that small moan after parting her lips with his tongue. Moving them a bit gives him access to those sensitive, innermost folds. He trails down one side with his tongue, making sure to go all the way from the end of the ellipse to the top - but not far enough to touch her clit. Not yet. She grunts as she realizes this, Shuichi merely starting the process over again. Up and down on one side, then the other, up, down. Making sure to give a good gentle pressure with his tongue. He repeats a few times, beginning to feel Kichi rolling her body towards him, desperate for something substantial. Every now and then he pauses to take some of the folds in his lips and suck, hearing airy sounds from above as he does so. Finally after about the seventh round, when Shuichi’s tongue trails up again, he lets it drift all the way up and brush against that special nub.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Kokichi immediately praises. “Yes, more…” An arm sneaks under her leg, his hand resting casually on the little tissue of fat above Venus for the time being. He gives a few flicks of his tongue over it, feeling her twitch. He stops after just a few teasing licks, drifting back down again to the pattern he was developing before. Kokichi lets out a whine that sounds so desperate it’s nearly sad. “Fuck’s sake, please, _please Shuichi,_ I-”

 

“Hey, watch your language.” He shoots back playfully, mimicking her earlier words. Kokichi arches her back and he hears her let out a strained ‘ _shut up_ ’ in annoyance. Shuichi pulls away completely, “Oh, sorry, I didn’t hear. What was that, sweetheart?” He asks teasingly, well knowing he’s driving her insane.

 

“ _Aaah_ , n-nothing… _nothing_. Shuichi, please, you have to make me cum, _please_.” She doesn’t even try to put up a fight with him, only rocking herself tantalizingly towards him, her face strained red with frustration and arousal. Her hair, previously up in a bun, was now loosely dangling on her neck and shoulders in unkempt dark curls.

 

“Mmm.” He hums, getting back to work. He continues the up-down cycle of licking and sucking those inner folds. He’s happy to feel plenty of wetness seeping from her that isn’t from his own tongue. After a few moments, as he drifts down again, he swipes across a familiar hole. Kokichi lets out a noise that doesn’t sound human as Shuichi pushes his tongue inside, leisurely and gentle as ever. He explores as if he hasn’t done this a million times before. While licking along the insides of those sensitive parts, he likes to listen for cues that everything feels good. Listening has been incredibly important in the past during sex. In the beginning, when Shuichi was an amateur at this, often he’d mess up and hear her give sharp gasps or other uncomfortable sounds. Strained, hard noises are auditory red flags to stop what he’s doing and communicate… especially because Kokichi has life-long issues with honesty. There had even been times he caught her trying to fake reactions to the detective. It hurt, but he knows she was only trying to spare feelings, wanting to make things ‘easier’, feeling a guilt herself that it wasn’t so.

 

The sounds he’s hearing now, however, are genuine. Shivering inhales and long, winding exhales. Low mewls with only subtle hints of strain to them. Not the type of discomfort though, more like frustration from being teased to no end. After years of knowing her, he can listen for the difference.

 

In no hurry, he pulls his tongue out. A few more sucks to the labia minora… fuck, he’s really come to adore the texture and taste of her pussy. Shuichi decides to tell her that when he licks upwards again- “I love the way you taste… I love feeling you in my mouth.” He whispers, making eye contact and watching as she shivers helplessly against the sofa. She can’t seem to make words, just sends him a look of a thousand begs.

 

With the hand that’s been resting casually over her pubic hair, Shuichi presses down carefully and pulls the flesh of the mons back a bit. It causes her clitoris to come to center stage like she knows she’s the star of this show. Small in size on the outside, yet on the inside, the clitoris is truly a complex organ that extends throughout all of the vagina, thousands upon thousands of nerves connecting in a network designed for pleasure. The impact of this little chickpea is astounding. Seeing the little nub exposed causes Shuichi to drift forward without another thought. A roll of the tip of his tongue against it makes Kichi’s leg twitch, and her breath halts in anticipation. He takes it in his mouth and _sucks_.

 

“ _Oh,_  oh god Shuichi-- _yes_ ,” She arches her back, finally experiencing the sensation she’s been dying for. “Don’t stop, _don’t stop_ …” He hears her begging as he continues to play with the spot, switching between loving, heavy sucks, as well as varied flicks and rolls of his tongue. Thinking of moves she’d like, Shuichi uses his lips to pull on her clit for a split second, ever so gentle. “Yes, _holy shit_ \- yes baby, yes, that’s it, more, more...” The stream of praise and approval continues, and Shuichi couldn’t be happier to hear it - but he realizes her lower regions deserve some loving too. The detective brings his index finger from his free hand and brushes it against Kichi’s hole, finding her literally dripping. For a moment, he only gives her a gentle tickle there, a friendly heads-up on what he’s about to do. “Please!” He hears her beg, so he obeys, sliding it inside as slow as he can pace himself. Continuing his mouth’s attack on the clit, Shuichi shifts his finger inside her to the right angle, making a ‘ _come hither_ ’ motion that leaves her gasping. He feels that spongy softness and knows he’s got her g-spot.

 

“Y-yes, yesyes _yesyes_ \- oh, _oooh_ God, _aaah_ -! B-Baby, aaa-haaah...” Above him, Kichi is making some of the most incoherent noises of pleasure he’s heard. Shit, he loves hearing her call him _baby_ during sex like this, it always turns him on. He feels his own aroused glans throbbing at the sound, reminding him he can’t keep holding himself off forever. He slips in a second finger after a few moments, repeating the same motion that she loves. At this point he can tell Kokichi is trying to hold back herself the best she can. Too much volume will trigger crying from the hallway. Both her legs twitch, and he’s sure her toes are curling as he’s relentless with his assault. “Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi,” Her voice is breathless, repeating her husband’s name like it’s the only thing she can remember. But suddenly, a change happens. “Shuichi,” She says a bit more sternly, and then- “ _Shuichi!_ ” It sounds less like an approaching orgasm and more like she’s trying to get his attention - so immediately, he stops and pulls away in alarm.

 

“Something wrong?” He asks, concerned eyes settling on a woman who looks completely dazed. It takes her a second to think, and she shakes her head before her lips curl up into a lewd grin. A few chuckles escape her, then giddy giggles. “...What?” Shuichi worries, feeling perplexed, not knowing if he’s witnessing a breakdown about to happen, or simply an intense high from good sex.

 

“Another one…” Kokichi’s grin grows brighter. “I want another one, Shuichi.”

 

“Another wha-” But as soon as the question starts to escape him, he knows. _Oh God._

 

She laughs happily as Shuichi lays, paralyzed with eyes wide. “Another _child?!_ Are you kidding!”

 

“No! I’ve always told you, Shu-shu, I want a big family with you… right?” Using her arms to prop herself up a bit, Kokichi reaches down and runs her hand through the detective’s hair. It’s a simple gesture that always warms Shuichi’s heart, and _damn it_ , she _knows_ that and is using it to her advantage. The woman is a tactician.

 

“I know…” It works like a charm, and instantly, he softens up a bit from the earlier reaction. “But, now? Do you really think it’s time?”

 

“Timing is a stupid concept, if you ask me. Timing in life is almost never right.” She shrugs. “We’ve known for awhile that we want another baby… so why not? Why not now?”

 

Shuichi racks his brain for reasons not to have a child. A million excuses pop into his head, of stress, of money, of lack of any free time, of Kokichi experiencing the discomfort of pregnancy again, the pain of labor and childbirth again…

 

But as he looks into her eyes, the will to fight it fades away. His gaze catches on all those familiar facial features that Kasumi inherited. He thinks back on what it was like to hold his daughter in his arms for the first time… a feeling that any word in any language just can’t do justice. Tears of joy streaming down his face, counting ten adorable little fingers, ten tiny toes. Hearing her learning to talk, seeing her first steps… no amount of screaming, no number of tantrums could take away the happiness in those memories.

 

_It will be hell._

 

_But, but... the love._

 

_One is bad enough, Shuichi._

 

_But-- the love._

 

Two sides of his head argue for a moment, but one falters and loses the battle. Shuichi dips his head down in defeat, and he hears his wife laugh knowingly. Finally he looks up at her with a tired, yet excited smile. “You know what… you’re right, why not?”

 

“Yay!” She throws her hands up to celebrate, keeping her tone hushed. Her breasts bounce naturally at the movement, an alluring reminder of what they need to do- “Let’s make a baby!”

 

Shuichi shifts up away from his position between her thighs, practically tackling her and smothering her with kisses. They begin to make out and he feels Kichi’s hands on his back, desperate gasps between hurried smooches and tongues moving against each other’s. Hearing Kokichi let out moans into his mouth, Shuichi wonders if she can taste herself lingering from the intense oral session. She rubs thighs against him, creating little patches of wetness on his boxers. Shuichi lets out a sound akin to a growl when thin fingers tug on his hair, and suddenly their combined energy is demanding and relentless.

 

Lube is clumsily located in one of the spaces inside their coffee table. The condoms beside are left to sit lonely for this particular endeavor. Shuichi can’t believe they’re about to do this, they’re _crazy_ for doing this, but… God, he’s so in love with her he can’t imagine anything else. He flicks open the cap and squirts some on his fingers, wanting to prepare her a bit more. Kokichi groans with impatience, and he hears her whining _‘c’mon, I’m ready_ ’ - but Shuichi wants to be safe. For a few minutes he returns back to his position, sucking on her clit, her folds, while fingering her again. This time, he builds up to three digits as he hits that spot of goodness. Kokichi’s body stirs on the pillow restlessly, gasping and moaning high notes, shaky breaths telling Shuichi how unfair he is to not stick it in right now.

 

“Ready?” He asks, a small _pop_ as he pulls his lips off the swollen bud.

 

“Mmm, yes baby, I’ve _been_ ready…” She croons up at him playfully, tracing patterns on his neck. Her eyes have only a distant awareness to them. In the morning light, parts of her skin shine with the thin layer of sweat covering every inch of her body. Lust glazes her features, and she bites on a bottom lip, rolling her hips temptingly. He had worked her up good. “I need your cock- fill me up, I want every drop…” She begins to ramble, desperate dirty words of desire, unable to take another second of this foreplay. Seeing her in such a state makes Shuichi’s mind melt, nothing but _sex_ , _reproduction_ buzzing in his brain as he pulls his boxers down, finally exposing his stiff erection to cool air.

 

Immediately, Kokichi reaches down and gives herself a few touches at the sight. He watches as her gaze locks onto his dick, soaking it in. “Good,” She purrs breathlessly as Shuichi coats himself with lube. He groans, rolling his head back as he strokes himself to get it on nice and even. Kichi’s free hand plays with her breasts, rolling her fingers over sensitive perky nipples as she watches Shuichi line himself up. “Okay, I’m- _A-aaah_ … you feel so wet…” He shudders before he can finish, breathless at the feeling of soaked folds against the glans of his cock. “Oh, you like that?” She licks her lips, using a few fingers to spread herself open a bit more for him. “It’s even better inside.” Kokichi whispers in reminder.

 

Holding himself to make sure he’s lined up just right, Shuichi starts to slip in. The wetness, the warmth, the shape, the pressure… it all hits him instantly and he gives a grunt louder than he should have. “T-That’s right baby… All the way in, every inch…” She encourages, clearly enjoying it herself as she continues rolling her fingers in a steady motion on her clitoris. God, the way Kokichi talks during sex makes his head spin. She’s so _shameless_ and he loves it. Shuichi continues, knowing his own face is contorting into pure pleasure, straining himself from moving too fast. “Don’t be afraid, Venus is ready and willing for you,” Kichi giggles, making Shuichi let out an embarrassed huff. He lets himself go deeper, _deeper_ , with heavy breaths of restraint, not stopping until sensitive balls rest against her taint - and he knows he’s all the way in.

 

He watches as his wife shivers, eyes rolling back, and he begins to pull out. Fleshy, sensitive walls of bliss rub against him, surround him, and after months of using condoms, the raw feeling is beyond exquisite. It makes him realize, “I-I might not last long…” And he pushes back in, starting the first rhythm of thrusts. “I don’t care, I just need you.” Kokichi answers, sounding distant, voice wavering. Shuichi continues at the same speed, making sure the other is used to the penetration before they advance. It seems she’s more than ready once again. “Faster, you can go faster…” She whimpers, and Shuichi has no reason not to obey. He picks up the pace, moaning at how amazing her inner walls feel around his cock. There’s a heavenly, ever so subtle squeeze there, designed by nature to work perfectly in tandem with the rhythm as he thrusts.

 

He picks it up more, unable to help himself and knowing Kichi can handle it. She lets out pleasured gasp after gasp, breathless high notes hitting the air every time his glans brush against her cervix. Harder, faster - and she shakes, her fingers trembling desperately against her clitoris, their noises starting to spiral out of control. Neither of them care. Shuichi’s now pounding into her, balls smacking against skin, the sound of flesh-on-flesh filling the room followed by creaks from the poor couch they’ve abused so much. His hands settle on her hips, helping to keep her writhing body in place as they fuck like animals, feeling his body exert all energy into this movement. Kokichi cries out, making moans of pleasure so desperate they could be mistaken for something else. Shuichi can practically hear the sizzle of fireworks about to pop. He looks down at her, two gazes of lust, feeling beads of sweat drip down his neck. “K-Kichi… Kichi, I can’t--I’m gonna cum, _I’m gonna cum, fuck-!_ ”

 

Shuichi gasps as his orgasm rips through his very soul. Hips beginning to stutter, he empties himself into her, feeling the warmth of his own sperm filling her up. He feels tiny tremors and muscle contractions as Kokichi cums after a few hard rubs to herself. She’s somewhat quiet as she comes, and he only hears choked squeaks, her mouth open but her voice falling silent from the overwhelming nature of it all. Finally, as it fades, he can hear her shallow breathing. Her eyes open only to slits.

 

“Oh… Shuichi.” She looks up at him in her daze as if only just recognizing him now.  

 

He smiles down at the tired, red face, tucking away some stray curls of hair that got in her face. Shuichi watches as her palm slowly drifts away, upwards from her currently oversensitive bits. “Good?”

 

“Good… great.” Kokichi seems to be remembering how words work. She returns Shuichi’s expression, a subtle dimple showing on the left side of her cheek. “Shuichi does so good. I love him.”

 

“And I love you.” Shuichi leans forward and captures her lips in a soft, chaste kiss.

 

“Just think.” She whispers, batting her eyelashes as their faces stay close together. “Right now, inside of me, out of all the billions of mini Shuichis that were in your balls-” Shuichi scoffs and laughs at once, “-there’s _one_ lucky little fellow who will win the race of life, who will make a fertilized egg, and-” Kokichi’s eyes widen at a realization. “An egg that might split in two and become-”

 

“Don’t you even _dare_ , don’t tempt fate.” The detective warns her, terrified of the thought of having twins. It would be a miracle and a curse all at once. His tone makes her burst into giddy giggles, and Shuichi smiles at it. His wife’s laughter is one of the sexiest things on this Earth.

 

But right on time as always - is the sound of a toddler beginning to fuss from the hallway. They both groan low in synchronization. Shuichi gets up and cleans himself off with some nearby baby wipes. “It’s my turn, I’ve got it.”

 

“Ah, thank you.” Kichi sighs with relief. She lays back a bit, propping her hips up higher on the pillow at a sharper angle. Shuichi realizes with a blush that she's preventing his own sperm from leaking out. “I wanna make sure your flies get the chance to go nice and _deep_ inside my trap, after all.” She grins, folding her arms behind her back.

 

“E-Enough of that… it’s too weird.” He pretends he’s rubbing his tired face instead of hiding the heat in his cheeks. He puts his boxers back on, hearing more disgruntled toddler noises in the distance. Lingering a second longer is dangerous, so immediately he runs off to see what Kasumi needs this time.

 

“Hey, Shu-shu?” Kokichi calls after him. He turns his head for only a second, seeing his wife’s smile as she lays back on the couch, covering herself with a spare blanket. “Good luck. To both of us, right?”

 

He finds himself matching her expression. Shuichi nods, then disappears to the battleground.

 

_Yeah, we’re gonna need it._

**Author's Note:**

> kichi will never stop naming her parts strange things  
> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed! i really appreciate any and all kudos/comments! 
> 
> my twitter: @uttergarbo
> 
> <3


End file.
